1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fasteners and in particular to their use in connection with increasing security and convenience computer room settings.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
There are many circumstances where it is desirable to provide an increased level of security and convenience. Examples are encountered on a daily basis in domestic situations, commercial environments, in transport, and so on. In particular, data centers which house racks of servers or other equipment have an increased concern about security as the information stored within the equipment is sensitive in nature. Housings, such as server racks, for computer hardware are typically locked. Server personnel need keys to gain access. Keys can be mislaid or forgotten, causing access problems when service is needed. Additionally in situations where servicing has occurred, the unlocked housing should be locked, but occasionally service personnel forget to do this, resulting in a security breach.
It is an object of the present invention, at least in some embodiments, to overcome or alleviate some of these problems and to offer benefits in increased security and/or reduced energy consumption.